lick it, then eat it
by flying-pig
Summary: i know what your thinking... how can a story be both humor and horror? funny yet scary to the summory! : rebbeca trapped on the train find nina, billys girl freind but not even billy knows that nina's a.....
1. nina, meet rebecca

Instead of giving an entire recap of the game ill just say that this is after the power being turned on and right when they're re united (if you aren't this far then e-mail me and I will give you a walk through)  
"Let's regroup" Billy Cohn commanded in a hushed whisper, (a framed convict on the run.)  
  
"O.K." replied Rebecca chambers, (a stars team member who still doesn't believe that Billy was framed)  
  
Billy led the way to the room where he saved Rebecca from a mutated... well it LOOKED like a scallop... to investigate.  
  
But instead of finding an empty room with tablecloths on fire he found a girl leaning on the table that the monster once sat..., still as a statue.  
  
Rebecca shot, and missed, (obviously) the girl looked up.  
  
She was looking at the newspaper on the table. She had long blonde hair, dyed red at the ends, and a flame design circling her arm tattooed just above her elbow.  
  
She was wearing a camouflage tank top and baggy camouflage pants. The top was cut at the bottom revealing a rose tattoo next to her belly button.  
  
But what made them stare in aw was (like all my invented characters) her bright red eyes.  
  
Billy put a hand on Rebecca's gun and lowered it, the girl blinked then smiled.  
  
"Billy? Billy is that you?" she asked.  
  
Billy nodded  
  
"What cha' got" She asked nodding toward his hunting gun.  
  
Billy emptied his pockets, revealing a knife, a shotgun, some keys, and a lighter.  
  
The girl emptied hers to find a K 57 soviet, a switchblade, a knife, 5 sets of contacts, and a shotgun with a pack of ammo.  
  
"I'm Nina Fox, and you?"  
  
"Rebecca Chambers" Rebecca eyed her suspiciously putting her hand out.  
  
They shook hands. 


	2. what the hell?

Rebecca put her stuff on the ground and, as if to be synchronized, the girls knelt over them.  
  
They looked up at the exact same time and, still synchronized, slowly got up from their kneel.  
  
They stared at each other, for a moment there was complete silence.  
Then without warning they withdrew their guns and pointed them to each other and finally after the glare Nina spoke up.  
  
"Notsy cow"  
  
"Axe murderer"  
  
"OOOOOOOOOH! NOW I'M THE AXE MURDERER!"  
  
"You would have been"  
  
"Bottom dwelling scum sucker"  
  
"I can shoot you know"  
  
"Did you take your entire S.T.A.R.S. course on that come back?"  
  
"THAT"S IT!!!!"  
  
"We have to stay together for this if we're gon'a live" Billy said breaking up the fight.  
  
Nina gritted her teeth "fine" she said in a muffled voice.  
  
Rebecca still stared at her then nodded and told herself that it would do her good to take her eyes off her.  
  
Billy looked from Nina to Rebecca then slowly walked down the stairs trying to hear anything that came out of the girl's mouths.  
  
Once they got down the creaky stairs Nina stopped,  
  
"Are you sure it's safe?" Nina said in a voice that was trying really hard to sound brave.  
  
Billy was surprised, Billy was very brave but Nina was ALWAYS so much braver then he was.  
  
For example,  
  
On their first date, they went paddle boating on a lake. They came to a bridge that had to be a least 35 feet high.  
  
"Billy," Nina began, "are you a bad boy?"  
  
She asked resting her head on Billy's shoulder  
  
(If you haven't already noticed they're going out)  
  
" I don't know" he replied thoughtfully.  
  
"Wan' a find out?" before Billy could say anything Nina was staring at him from on top of the bridge.  
  
The strange thing was that he didn't remember her going up there. Billy just blinked and she was standing on the bridge,  
  
He knew that running that fast just wasn't humanly possible.  
  
Now back to what's going on.  
  
"Ya, I know" Billy responded. "Then just to be sure, let me go first"  
  
She slowly slid the door to the side, but just then an opera voice came singing through the window.  
  
A sound came that sounded like something growing or.. ..mutating?  
  
Nina turned around her eyes were a paler red than the bright red that Billy knew.  
  
She looked franticly from Billy to Rebecca then she took her knife and threw it up and looked at it. The knife landed in her mouth.  
  
She fell to the ground and the knife fell out, the singing got louder and louder. 


	3. people

Finally the singing stopped. They looked down at Nina. She was gone.  
  
"Were is she?"  
  
"She's over here" a voice said from behind them.  
  
There she was perfectly healthy, smiling at them with red eyes.  
  
"Didn't you... How did you.....?" Rebecca studdered.  
  
"Never mind that" Nina responded, waving her hand in front of her face. Just as she said that the train gave a sudden lurch and began moving. They all fell to the floor.  
"I think I just ate my gun"  
  
"Like you did with your knife?"  
  
"Shut up Chambers"  
  
It was true, lodged in Nina's mouth was her K- 57 soviet.  
  
Nina got up and spat the black gun out of her mouth. It clattered on the floor of the train, but though it was nothing to interesting they all stared at it.  
  
Why didn't it shoot?  
  
What was it about it that made them look?  
  
Was it loaded?  
  
Is that a dent on the side?  
  
Is it smuged?  
  
All of these questions flouted through their heads. Finally, Rebecca spoke up,  
  
"Well we'd better get going."  
  
"Ya, I guess...." Nina put in as she bent over to pick up the gun, but as soon as she picked up the gun, a clear goo oozed out of the front.  
  
She shot, but the goo clogged the gun so it couldn't shoot.  
  
The goo oozed up her arm and began at her neck all she thought was,  
  
if that stuff reaches my head then.. (So sorry to interrupt but it would give away the point of the story)  
  
Slowly the goo creped up her neck and with one swift cut the goo fell to the floor and was decomposing on the floor of the train.  
  
Nina was still holding her knife (now goo-covered-knife, in stores now for the mere price of 19.95$!) slowly slipped it into the front pocket of her pants.  
  
"Chambers, get over here," Nina commanded nodding her head towards the train door.  
  
Then just as Rebecca reached the door that Nina had nodded to Nina bent her head down and muttered,  
  
" You weakling" 


	4. f ing key

Billy Was looking at Nina With a look that was so odd it was undescribable.  
  
He looked at the ground, he couldn't keep his eyes off that spot were the gun had lay. A dent slowly formed in the ground and then when he looked up the girls were gone and five zombies (or what ever you want to call them) were slowly inching their way toward him.  
  
He froze there and Pulled out his gun, but a zombie got there first.  
  
The zombie took the gun and bent it. He looked rather scary, zombie or no zombie, he had a big black mustash across his upper lip. He had a flabby face and was short and fat, he had fancy cloths and very well shined shoes.  
  
He grounded and grabbed Billy and hacked at his neck. Billy struggled but he managed to throw him off, he bolted for the door and once he reached it he was thrusted back and fell to the floor.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
"Darn, we need a key" Rebecca pointed out sadly. "What the hell is wrong with you chambers? Say 'Crap, we need a fuckin' key'"  
  
"But we do need a key!"  
  
"FUCKING key"  
  
"what ever, a FUCKING key, we still have a problem here"  
  
"STUPID!!!!!!!!!" Nina laghed. "clear out"  
  
Rebecca moved ignerently away.  
  
With 2 booms the card slider thing was gone and so was the door knob.  
  
"all ya need to do is shoot it, Chambers"  
  
They just stood there, Nina looking at the broken key hole, and Rebecca looked at Nina.  
  
"are you going to open it?" Rebecca asked in starcastic tone  
  
"No" Nina awnsered looking through the key hole,  
"There're people" 


	5. its called blood

Rebecca knelt down next to Nina and listened very carefully,  
  
"I want the Train destroyed! If any word of this gets out........." Said a faint and fuzzy voice.  
  
Rebecca looked at Nina, but Nina still was glued to the door, Nina shot her a look.  
  
"Yes sir, the train must be destroy-------- what the hell?"  
  
Nina's heart dropped, did they hear us? She would have run away, but she started to hear something slimy... it was crawling..... He knows.... he knows.  
  
Gunshots filled the air but shortly after 2 plunks fell into their ears.  
Meanwhile  
Billy ran as fast as he could through the line of mutants, about 4 of them attacked him until he finally managed to open the door.  
  
He slammed it behind him breathing harder then he ever had, even worse then when he found out that he had been framed of murder and got the death sentence. He dropped to the floor in pain, it'll get worse if you just stand here, go find Nina and Rebecca.  
  
They found him first.  
  
"Billy, Billy are you all right?" Rebecca stammered,  
  
"Chamebers, could you get any stupider? Look at him for god sake! You see that red liquid coming out of his neck? I call that 'blood'. Can you remember that? Now say it with me, B-L-O-O-D, blood"  
  
Billy passed out. 


End file.
